Across the Stars
by Danao
Summary: Et si nous avons une nouvelle version de Star Wars au début de l'épisode 4 ? Je vous offre donc selon mon point de vue ma vision de Star Wars comme j'aurai aimé. Plus de précision dans le prologue
1. Prologue

Across the Stars

**Prologue :**

Nous avons tous espéré que lors de l'épisode trois, qu'Anakin retrouve la voie de la lumière pour sauver la galaxie au lieu de la nuire, nous avons tous espéré de voir Padmé survivre à son accouchement, nous avons tous espéré de voir Obi-Wan venir en aide à Anakin au bon moment.

Alors … d'un certain de point de vue que se serai-t-il passé si Padmé avait survécut à son accouchement sans que personne ne le sache ? Comment a-t-elle pu vivre sans être repérée par l'Empire ? Comment fera-t-elle pour sauver Anakin de ses propres chaînes ?

Avec l'aide de deux amis, elle sera le nouvel espoir de la galaxie et de la république. Avec des amis de longues dates elle sauvera la galaxie de l'Empire. Avec sa volonté et sa détermination elle rendra la liberté que la galaxie mérite. Avec son amour elle sauvera Anakin du coté Obscur …

**« Personne par la guerre ne devient grand » by Yoda **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tous le monde, **

**voici pour vous ce premier chapitre de cette histoire. Pour bien commencer nous allons tout d'abords faire commencer les choses de manières calme. **

**Ensuite je tiens à vous signaler que certains chapitre comporteront des scènes de la première trilogie de SW. En espérant que cela ne vous gênera pas. **

**Pour la mise en ligne des chapitres, je pense faire une fois toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois. **

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise. **

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de SW ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Natalie et Thomas qui sortent tout droit de ma petite tête**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°1 :<strong> « Non ça ne ressemble pas à des souvenirs … enfin ce ne sont pas des souvenirs »

**New-York, année 2014**

Dans un appartement, une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut ! Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 5 heure du matin ! Elle avait encore fait un rêve … un rêve qui n'en était pas un … car pour elle il s'agissait simplement d'un souvenir ! Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas se rendormir, la jeune femme se leva et alla dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir ! Elle attacha ses long cheveux brun en un chignon mal fait et mouilla ses main pour ensuite asperger son visage d'eau fraîche ! Puis elle regarda à nouveau son reflet …

- Padmé tu as une mine horrible ! Se dit-elle

Padmé Amidala Skywalker vivait sur cette pacifique planète depuis la naissance de ses jumeaux i ans ! Pour leur propres sécurité à tous les deux, elle avait accepter le plan de son ami Bail Organa ! Celui se séparer les jumeaux à leur naissance et qu'elle irait elle aussi se mettre en sécurité ! Le plus loin possible de ce nouvel empire ! Elle savait néanmoins, que ses enfants étaient en sécurité : Leia était avec Organa sur Alderaan et Luke avec sa famille paternel sur Tatooine mais sous la surveillance rassurante de son ami Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mais pour que toute la galaxie puisse croire réellement à sa mort, ils avaient préparer des funérailles ! Seulement il s'agissait d'un clone de Padmé pour l'enterrement !

En arrivant sur la Terre, Padmé s'était faite une nouvelle identité : Emma Skywalker ! Le prénom « Padmé » n'était pas courant alors elle décida de le changer pour Emma mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre de changer son nom alors elle avait décider de garder celui de son époux … même si elle ne l'a jamais porté auparavant ! Aujourd'hui elle le faisait pour garder l'espoir que son mari soit toujours vivant et qu'il parviendra à faire face à son terrible adversaire : lui même du nom de Dark Vador ! Elle se remémore le regard noir qui lui lançait quand il vu Obi-Wan à bord de son vaisseau quand elle est allé le rejoindre sur Mustafar ! Un regard aussi noir que le coté obscur lui même, ses yeux avait perdu leur magnifique éclat bleu pour être d'un jaune qui semblait être ceux des enfers.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'habiller pour commencer sa journée de travail, Padmé décida d'abandonné la politique pour une durée indéterminé pour se tourner vers quelque chose de nouveau pour elle : assistante maternelle ! Dans son placard, elle prit un jean noir, avec un t-shirt ample à manche longue blanc et gris le tout accompagné de botte noir et une veste en cuir caramel ! Elle alla ensuite prendre une tasse de chocolat au lait puisqu'elle ne supportait pas le goût du café ! Elle alla ensuite se laver les dents se maquiller et se coiffer d'une simple queue de cheval haute !

Se sentant prête à partir, elle mit son écharpe autour de son cou, prit son sac et son téléphone avec ses clefs et partit en fermant son appartement !

**Station de l'Étoile de la Mort, année -15 **

Sur son chemin, ses hommes de mains se décalait pour ne pas être victime de sa colère ! Ils se turent dans leur conversation pour regarder l'imposante silhouette qu'il abordait depuis 4 ans maintenant ! Il ne faisait pas attention à eux car il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait dire à son propos que ce soit bon ou mauvais ! Car lui, il désirait qu'une chose … devenir 4 ans en arrière et changer son avenir ! Son plus grand souhait était de revoir celle qu'il aimait l'attendre dans leur ancien appartement en compagnie de l'enfant qu'il devaient avoir ! Il avait imaginé la scène tant de fois : sa femme assise sur le canapé en lisant un bon livre de politicien et leur enfant jouant avec une barre et faisant semblant d'être un Jedi … comme quand il le faisait lui même étant enfant !

Il entra dans ses appartements et enleva le capuchon qui était sur sa tête révélant ainsi sa chevelure auburn et son visage d'ange marqué d'une simple cicatrice passant légèrement sur son œil droit ! Il sortit ensuite un tablette qui révéla une image en hologramme de la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé depuis qu'il avait 9 ans ! De sa main gauche, il caresse l'hologramme doucement par peur de faire du mal à cette beauté de la nature ! Une beauté qui malheureusement avait quitter ce monde beaucoup trop tôt … tout ça par sa faute ! C'était sa faute si elle était partit et que leur enfant ne verra jamais le jour ! C'était sa faute d'avoir crus en une vision qui aurai pu être fausse ! Mais il avait choisit le chemin sur lequel, il ne pouvait désormais plus revenir ! Aujourd'hui il était connu en étant le Sith le plus puissant de la galaxie et plus comme le Héro Sans Peur comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre ! Aujourd'hui il était Dark Vador, un Sith qui tuait par vengeance et qui dégageait une aura noir et meurtrière alors qu'on fond de lui même sa véritable personnalité ne demande que de revenir la ou est sa véritable place ! Au fond de Dark Vador, Anakin Skywalker veut ressortir de ce piège que ce monstre avait construit au plus profond de son cœur i ans !

**Tatooine, année - 15**

Assis seul dans le désert, il médita en s'inspirant du calme qui régnait autour de lui ! Il inspira longuement et lentement pour expirer facilement ! Il sentit à travers la force que son petit protéger était heureux, épanouis et surtout sans danger ! Il sentais également celui de son autre petit protéger dormant paisiblement dans un grand lit de princesse et apaisée d'être dans un rêve ou elle seule avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Mais il sentit malgré tout celui de son ancien frère d'arme tourmenté, en colère et blessé !

Obi-Wan Kenobi ouvrit ses yeux en ayant l'image de son ancien apprenti lorsqu'il était enfant. Un enfant innocent et qui croquait la vie à pleine dent … et qui maintenant était la personne dont la galaxie tout entière avait peur.

A l'entente d'un bruit, l'ancien maître Jedi dévia son regard vers la petite maisonnette. Un petit garçon en compagnie de ses bienfaiteurs partaient pour allé au centre ville de cette planète. Sentant qu'ils ne courront aucun danger, Obi-Wan se leva et prit son chemin vers sa hutte.

**New-York, année 2014**

Padmé sortit de son travail vers 18h30, néanmoins, sa journée était loin d'être terminée car elle devait rejoindre des amis pour un brunch. Elle passa chez elle pour changer sa tenue pour une robe longue à bustier rouge où quelques perles y étaient parsemé sur le long de son bustier pour ensuite s'éparpiller sur le bas de sa robe. Elle coiffa ses cheveux d'une simple tresse sur le coté et refit son maquillage en rajoutant du rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle prit ensuite des chaussures à talons de 5 centimètres, un châle pour couvrir ses épaules et enfin son manteau. Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussé. Elle entendit un klaxon et reconnut la voiture de son ami Thomas Durant.

Thomas était celui qui avait aidé Padmé à son arrivé sur Terre. Il l'aida à s'introduire dans la société de cette planète. Il était médecin et Padmé était sa patiente.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Thomas

- Un peu fatigué, on avait une petite qui ne cessait de pleuré en réclamant sa mère. Alors pour la clamer on a dû téléphone à sa mère pour qu'elle la rassure au téléphone. Donc dure journée !

- Tu m'étonne ! Dis moi, Natalie m'a dit que tu faisais des rêves bizarres ces temps-ci. De quel genre de rêve ? Tu as la mémoire qui revient ?

Pour sa sécuriser sur cette planète, Padmé avait simulée une amnésie profonde. Cela lui permettrait d'être sans danger sur Terre si jamais les séparatistes avait eu vent de cette superbe planète bleu. L'unique chose qu'elle disait était que « Skywalker » était son nom de famille !

- Non ça ne ressemble pas à des souvenirs … enfin ce ne sont pas des souvenirs ! C'est juste que tous les soirs avant de partir au lit, je me regarde un épisode de la série Star Trek et ça me hante ! C'est tout !

Elle avait horreur de mentir à ses proches. Avec Thomas, elle avait une grande amitié qui était très simple. La compagne du jeune homme, Natalie, était une grande confidente pour l'ancienne sénatrice. Elle leurs serai toujours reconnaissante pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle depuis son arrivé sur Terre.

A sa sortit de l'hôpital, Natalie lui avait proposer de l'héberger et de l'aider le temps que Padmé puisse trouver un travail et un logement ! Toutes les deux étaient ce que l'on appelle « meilleure amie ». Natalie était artiste peintre et le brunch était organisé en son honneur. Padmé espéra que des clients potentiel puisse se rendre compte du talent de amie pour lui acheter une toile.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Padmé donna son manteau à l'accueil et mit son châle sur ses épaules et entra en compagnie de Thomas. Elle vit Natalie en pleine discussion avec son directeur, quand son amie la vit également Padmé lui fit un signe de bonjour et Natalie lui répondit d'un signe pour lui dire qu'elle venait la voir ! Elle s'excusa auprès de son directeur et rejoignit son conjoint et son amie.

- J'adore ta robe Emma ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant

- Moi c'est la tienne qui me plais ! Lui répondit Padmé

Natalie avait une robe beige lui arrivant au dessus des genoux ou des bretelles étaient placé sur ses épaules ! Elle abordait un maquillage lumineux et ses cheveux roux étaient retenu en un chignon bien haut.

- Alors comment tu sens-tu ? Questionna Thomas à sa compagne

- Pire que ce matin ! Le stresse est encore plus haut que d'habitude ! El si ils n'aimaient pas mes peintures ?

- Tes toiles sont sublimes Nat, n'en doute jamais ! Tu as un réel talent pour l'art ! La rassura Padmé

- Emma à raison ! Cette soirée va bien se passé ! Renchérit Thomas

- Si jamais mon expo part en vrille, vous me devrez un Mcdonald durant 1 an ! Plaisante Natalie

Le trio éclata de rire et Natalie repartit vers des clients après avoir embrasser Thomas. Padmé et lui avancèrent vers les tableaux pour les contempler de plus près. Les peintures de Natalie étaient divers et varier. Lors de sa dernière exposition, l'artiste avait été inspirée par les dieux grec et lui avait fait tellement gagné d'argent que la boite de son directeur ait pu faire une augmentation des bénéfices. Cette fois-ci Natalie avait décider que son argent récolter avec ses toiles seront distribuer pour des œuvres de bienfaisance afin d'aider les gens dans le besoin !

Ils s'approchèrent d'un premier tableau, cette année, Natalie s'était inspirer de paysage paradisiaque, chaud et hivernal ! Le tableau devant eut représenter un vaste champ sous un manteau de neige, des relief y était peint et cela donna à Padmé un souvenir de la planète Hoth qui était toujours enneiger ! Puis la jeune femme continua son chemin vers un second tableau qui était bien différent du premier ! C'était une terrasse qui donnait vu sur un désert sous un soleil d'aplomb ! Alors directement, Padmé repensa à sa première venu sur Tatooine, à sa rencontre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et surtout des bons moments de bonheur qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie ! Sentant qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleuré, elle alla voir un autre tableau !

Vers 20h00, Natalie monta sur une petite estrade et attira l'attention des convives ! Padmé et Thomas la regardèrent au loin !

- Bonsoir, je me présente Natalie Ryder… même si pour la plupart certains me connaissent déjà ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous compter parmi mon exposition en cette cinquième année, comme vous avez du le lire dans les invitations, les fond récolter servirons à aider les pays défavoriser en Afrique ! J'espère que vous écouterez votre bon cœur pour faire un don ! Mais avant de vous souhaité une très bonne soirée, je voudrais faire un cadeau à une personne qui m'est très chère ! Nous nous connaissons que depuis 4 ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu avoir l'inspiration des tableaux qui son accroché en ces murs ! Je tien alors lui offrir un de mes tableaux que j'ai peint exceptionnellement pour elle !

De l'autre coté de la salle, Thomas afficha un sourire ce qui n'échappe pas Padmé qui ne comprenait pas la situation !

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Écoute et tu comprendra ! Lui répondit Thomas

Natalie fit apporter un tableau sur scène et ce tableau fut l'objet d'admiration des acheteurs !

- Je voudrais maintenant que ma chère amie Emma Skywalker vienne me rejoindre !

Poussée par Thomas, Padmé alla sur scène rejoindre son amie. Natalie lui tendit le tableau et Padmé le regarda émerveillée ! Le tableau représentait Naboo, sans le savoir Natalie avait repeint la planète d'origine de l'ancienne sénatrice ! Il y avait de grande cascade, un palais dont les toits étaient arrondis et par derrière les habitations de la planète ainsi que des montages enneigées !

Émue, Padmé prit son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier ! Et la soirée continua son chemin !

Ce n'est que vers 1h30 du matin que Padmé rentra chez elle accompagné de ses deux amis ! Thomas ayant bu du champagne et Natalie aussi ne pouvaient pas conduire ! Alors Padmé qui avait obtenue le permis de conduire était rester sobre et les invita à passé la nuit chez elle ! Comme à leur habitude ou Padmé vivait avec eux, ils ne se couchèrent pas maintenant ! Ils se changèrent Padmé remit des vêtement comme un pantalon simple noir, un débardeur noir sous un t-shirt en dentelle noir également et ses bottes fétiches ! Pour ne pas avoir froids, elle mit sa veste en cuir caramel et alla rejoindre ses amis sur la terrasse !

- Eh bien Emma tu te fais belle alors que l'on va se coucher ? Demanda Natalie

- Je nous connais on ne va pas se coucher de suite ! Je suis sur qu'on va prendre des photos comme à chaque fois alors je me suis préparer à l'occasion !

- Eh tu as bien raison ! Dit Thomas en la photographiant. Sinon ma chérie je suis très fière de toi ! Ton expo à été parfaite

- C'est vrais ?

- Mais oui ! Tu as même ramasser plus d'argent que tu ne l'avais espérer tu pourra construire des écoles en Afrique ! La rassura Padmé

- Je n'aurai jamais pu y arrivé sans votre soutient

- Si tu as réussi c'est grâce à toi et ton talent ! Thomas et moi étions que spectateur de ton chef d'œuvre !

Ils continuèrent de débriefer sur l'exposition qui fut un véritable succès pour la jeune artiste. Puis vers 3h15 du matin, ils partirent se coucher mais une frapper se fit entendre !

- Qui peut- bien venir à cette heure la ? Demanda Natalie à Padmé

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais allé voir !

- Attends je t'accompagne au cas ou ce serai un fou furieux ! Lui dit Thomas méfiant de cette visite

Accompagnée de Thomas, Padmé alla ouvrir la porte et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis 4 ans ! A ce moment la, elle oublia complètement la présence de Thomas et de la planète sur laquelle elle se trouvait ! Elle se pinça la main pour voir si ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Mais quand elle sentit la douleur elle compris que c'était la réalité !

- Bonsoir chère amie !

- Bail Organa ! Dit Padmé sous le choc

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! <strong>

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Bien entendu j'accepte les remarques, raisonnable bien entendu, afin de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitre à écrire ! Bon je vous fais une confidence, il y en a 16 d'écrit et le 17° est en cours. **

**Je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines **

**Bisous, **

**Danao **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour cher(e) lecteurs/lectrices, **

**Voici ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de SW ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Natalie et Thomas qui sortent tout droit de ma petite tête**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°2 :<strong> **« **Ça pourrai faire l'objet de trois films tous ça ! »

**Vaisseau impérial, année – 15**

Dark Vador détestait les réunions mais Anakin Skywalker en avait horreur. Les deux personnalités avaient horreur d'être assis sur une simple chaise à ne rien faire. Écouter des hommes à débattre sur les manières de prouver leur puissance l'ennuyait au plus haut point ! Néanmoins, Vador restait car il aura tout à rapporter à son maître Dark Sidious !

- Qu'en pensez-vous seigneur Vador ? Demanda un des commandants

- Je pense que qu'importe la méthode que vous voulez suivre cela se résumera à la satisfaction du peuple séparatistes et la peur chez les Rebelles. Répondit-il

- Commentaire? Plus ...

- Écoutez je m'en fou de ce que vous voulez faire et par quel moyen. Si vous voulez prouver que l'étoile de la Mort marche alors faite preuve d'imagination pour une fois !

Les paroles du jeune homme choqua les personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Mais comme à son habitude, il en avait rien à faire ! La réunion continua, Vador commença à faire voler un objet grâce à la force … signe de l'ennui. Seulement, il s'arrêta en provoqua la chute de l'objet qui fit un bruit sourd. Les commandants, capitaines et soldats le regardèrent surpris !

Au fond d'eux, Vador et Anakin ressentirent une aura à travers la force ! Une aura qui semblait apporter la paix et surtout une aura de sécurité ! A ce moment, Anakin reconnut cette aura mais Vador reprit aussitôt le dessus car cette sensation de bien être, était donné que par une personne : Padmé ! Mais elle était morte en donnant la vie.

Anakin se laissa convaincre par Vador et oublia cette aura de lumière.

**Tatooine, année - 15**

En rentrant de sa chasse habituelle, Obi-Wan nommé Ben, eut la surprise de voir une vieille connaissance devant chez lui.

- Bréha Organa ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonjour maître Kenobi, comment allez-vous ?

- Comme il y a quatre ans. Et vous ?

- Leia me donne facilement des cheveux blanc mais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Après tout, ses parents furent tous les deux des personnes imprévisibles !

- A qui le dite vous, j'en ai entraîner l'un d'eux !

- Oui c'est vrai … bon fini les banalités d'usage, je suis venue vous voir en personne pour vous ramener à la base de l'alliance Rebelle ! Nous avons du nouveau ! Nous avons pris contacte avec maître Yoda et il est en route .

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux vous l'expliquer ici même ! Mieux vaut que vous veniez avec moi sur Alderaan.

Obi-Wan regarda alors les deux soleils de la planète et resta dans ses pensées ! Bréha Organa, devina ou ses pensées étaient tournées vers son petit protéger et le rassura !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous les avons déjà prévenu, ils sont tous les trois sur Alderaan. Nous savions que vous vouliez pas les laisser sans protection !

- Dans ce cas allons-y !

- Bien

**Vaisseau de Organa, année – 15**

Padmé avait accepter de partir avec Bail, ce qui n'a plu à ses amis Thomas et Natalie qui avaient insister pour l'accompagner ! Malgré les réticences de Padmé, ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix et ils étaient partit mettre des vêtements.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau, Padmé et Bail allèrent directement aux commandes. Une fois hors de la Terre, Bail mit la vitesse lumière ! Il regarda son amie qui étaient assez mal de faire subir à ses amis les conséquences de sa vie passé !

- Padmé!

- Oui ?

- En tant que votre plus vieil ami je vous conseille d'aller voir ces personnes et de tous leur raconter. Allé les voir ! Mieux vaut qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre quand nous arriverons !

Padmé regarda le sénateur d'Alderaan, elle savait qu'il avait raison de A à Z. Elle le remercia et alla voir Thomas et Natalie assis dans une autre pièce du vaisseau ! Quand ils la virent, il se turent et Padmé compris qu'ils attendaient une explication !

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop crever car c'est une longue histoire !

Elle se place face à eux ! C'est à ce moment la que Padmé devait redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même sans que ses émotions prennent le dessus … comme elle le faisait en tant que sénatrice il y a quatre ans ! Seulement elle avait appris à vivre avec ses émotions et de ne plus les cacher !

- Alors pour commencer, je ne m'appelle pas Emma Skywalker mais Padmé Naberrie qui est mon nom de naissance, je suis née sur une planète du nom de Naboo …

Elle leur parla de sa jeunesse en tant que Reine Naboo ou elle à prit le nom de Padmé Amidala puis de son élection de Sénatrice de Naboo, elle raconta ensuite sa rencontre avec Anakin Skywalker et de leur histoire d'amour à la « Roméo et Juliette » et enfin de leurs enfants jumeaux Luke et Leia. Puis elle leur raconta du comment et du pourquoi elle s'était retrouver sur Terre en passant par la chute de la république Galactique et de son mari. Elle leur expliqua ce que c'était la différence entre un Jedi et un Sith.

- Donc en clair ton mari suite à une sorte de vision, s'est retourné vers le mal pour te sauver ? Demanda Natalie

- C'est ça ! Il a été manipuler par le chef des Sith qui n'est autre que le seigneur le plus noir de toute la Galaxie ! Je l'ai connu sous le nom de Palpatine, il venait lui aussi de la même planète que moi car c'est à lui que j'ai succéder en tant que Sénatrice ! Mais son véritable nom est Dark Sidious ! Il a manipulé Anakin en lui promettant des choses fausses et horrible, puis quand il à enfin eut ce qu'il voulait à savoir : Anakin ! Sidious à donné l'ordre de tuer tous les Jedi vivant mais certains on pu s'en échapper ! Les Jedi survivant sont caché dans la galaxie mais deux à ma connaissance sont toujours en vie : Maître Yoda et Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi.

- C'est qui ces deux la ? Demanda Thomas

- Yoda est un maître Jedi très puissant, il a le taux de Midi chlorient le plus élever de la galaxie … enfin après Anakin ! Obi-Wan est également un maître Jedi mais pour moi il s'agit d'un grand ami que je considérait comme un frère aîné, mais Obi-Wan à été aussi le « professeur » Jedi de mon époux

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a appris à ton homme de devenir ce truck Jeudi ! S'exclama Natalie

- Pas « Jeudi » Jedi ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Super ! Et tes enfants ?

- Après leur avoir donné naissances, nous avons été séparé tous les trois ! Luke est avec son oncle et sa tante sous la surveillance d'Obi-Wan sur Tatooine et Leia a été recueilli par Bail !

- Celui qui est venu ce soir ?

- C'est ça !

- Et la il nous amène ou ?

- Sur Alderaan ! Répondit Bail en arrivant. Depuis l'avènement de l'Empire, nous avons établis une rébellion seulement nous sommes en manque d'homme ! La base de l'Alliance Rebelle se trouve sur ma planète … mais nous sommes en réflexion de la changer d'endroit pour plus de sécurité !

- Quelle histoire ! Ça pourrai faire l'objet de trois films tous ça ! Dit Thomas

Padmé ferma les yeux en affichant un sourire.

- Donc tu es comme une extraterrestre pour nous ? Demanda Natalie

- En quelque sorte oui !

- Bon alors comment on procède ? Demanda Natalie en se levant

- Comment ça « on » Nat ?

- Ben quoi tu pensais vraiment que tu allais nous mettre à l'écart de tous ça ? Tu as rêver ma vieille !

- Dans ses propres termes, ça veut dire que l'on va t'aider à retrouver tes enfants et si possible ton mari ! Dit Thomas en voyant le visage interrogateur de Bail face au comportement de sa conjointe

- Emma … enfin je veux dire Padmé, je suis ta meilleure amie et je souhaite qu'une chose en tant que meilleure amie : que tu sois heureuse avec ta famille et ton mari !

- Vous êtes adorable !

- On le sais ! Mais dites moi Monsieur … personne n'est au volant de cette machine ? Paniqua Natalie. Mais allé le tenir sinon vous allons avoir une collision !

Face au comportement innocent de Natalie, Padmé éclata de rire ! Un rire sincère et heureux, et cela donna du bonheur à Bail de voir que sa chère amie ait bien été accueillit sur cette planète et surtout bien entouré !

Avec Padmé, ils retournèrent au poste de commande le temps à Natalie et Thomas de digérer cette explication.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, afin de m'améliorer dans les prochaine chapitre ;) <strong>

**A dans deux semaines **

**Danao **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous, donc je vous offre ce troisième chapitre. **

**Je tien premièrement à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire si vous en voyez car j'avoue faire beaucoup de fautes de frappe soit parce que je tape vite sur le clavier, soit j'oublie ou bien je suis aveugle durant la relecture ! :p **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D **

_****Disclaimer : Les personnages de SW ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Natalie et Thomas qui sortent tout droit de ma petite****_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre n°3 :<strong> « Bienvenue dans mon monde »

**Alderaan, année -15**

Le vaisseau de Bréha Organa se déposa sur la plate forme du palais d'Alderaan. Les deux passagers principaux ainsi que quelques soldats sortirent et furent accueillit par Maître Yoda ! A la vu du petit homme vert, Obi-Wan s'inclina et se mit à genoux.

- Longtemps cela fait Obi-Wan ! Dit Yoda

- Je vous l'accorde maître !

- Rencontre avec les petits Skywalker j'ai eu, la force en eux très puissante elle est !

- Ils tiennent cela de leur père. Connaissent-ils leur lien de parenté ?

- Non pas pour le moment, mais Luke sait que Owen et Beru Lars sont ses oncle et tante. Leia quant à elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée après que sa mère est morte en donnant la vie !

- Ou sont-ils ?

- A l'intérieur en sécurités, ils sont !

- Que ce passera-t-il si l'empire nous retrouve ?

- Nous allons en discuter à l'intérieur, Bail devrait arriver très bientôt

Les deux maîtres Jedi suivirent Bréha vers la salle de conférence ou Obi-Wan retrouva Owen et Beru en compagnie des jumeaux qui jouaient ensemble.

Le vaisseau de Bail arriva sur Alderaan, le cœur de Padmé commençait à battre très vite car elle savait que ses bébés étaient tout proche d'elle. Ils se posèrent sur la plate forme, Bail vit que le vaisseau de sa femme venait également d'arrivé ! Accompagné de Thomas et Natalie, les deux amis descendirent. Padmé se contrôla pour ne pas courir à en perdre haleine pour serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Bail avança vers deux hommes !

- Bonjour Jacen

- Bonjour Monsieur, votre épouse vient tout juste d'arriver !

- Je l'ai remarqué, permettez moi de vous présenter la sénatrice de Naboo Padmé Amidala. Padmé je vous présente notre meilleur chef d'armée Jacen !

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer sénatrice. Dit-il en faisant la révérence

- Heureuse vous rencontrer également. Je vous présente des amis venu tout droit de la Terre : Thomas Durant et Natalie Ryder ils m'ont beaucoup aidés sur Terre. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Padmé, le rôle de sénatrice ne m'est plus attribué !

Bail conduit notre petit trio vers la salle de conférence, en y entrant, il demanda à Padmé, Thomas et Natalie de ne pas entrer de suite en voulant leur faire une surprise ! Quant il fut dans la pièce, il alla d'abords embrasser sa femme puis serrer la main de Obi-Wan puis celle de Yoda !

- Mes chers amis, il y a quatre ans, les séparatistes ont gagné sur la République et on construit leur empire sous le règne de Dark Sidious ! Mais il y a quatre ans également, nous avons perdu deux personnes qui nous étaient très cher à tous : Anakin Skywalker devenue un seigneur Sith du nom de Dark Vador et de la sénatrice Amidala décédée en donnant la vie ! Seulement ceci n'est que la version vrais pour l'un des deux ! Il y a quatre ans, la sénatrice Amidala n'est pas morte en couche … mais cachée sur une lointaine planète nommée la Terre ! J'ai eu le plan de l'envoyer sur cette planète pour la mettre en sécurité ! Seulement, il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçût des donnée sur la station de l'Étoile de la Mort pouvant ainsi donné l'échec de l'empire ! Et le retour de la République ! C'est le moment idéal pour commencer une offensive sur l'empire de Dark Sidious ! Et c'est pour cela que nous avons tous de besoin des uns et des autres ! Ainsi que de la sénatrice Amidala !

- Je me charge d'allée la chercher ! Annonça subitement Obi-Wan

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire maître Kenobi car elle est ici !

Padmé comprit que c'était le moment de montrer sa présence, elle avança et se montra au grand jour à tous après quatre années d'absences ! Thomas et Natalie la suivirent en se mettant chacun à ses cotés ! Obi-Wan oublia qu'il était un maître Jedi et alla prendre son amie dans ses bras, la jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire !

- C'est un miracle ! Dit Obi-Wan

- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir cher ami ! Lui répondit Padmé

Elle prit chacun leur tour les personnes dont elle était proche ! Puis ce fut le moment ou Owen et Bréha avancèrent avec Luke et Leia !

Padmé eut pour un court instant le cœur qui s'est arrêter de battre, ses jumeaux étaient devant elle en forme et en bonne santé ! Elle remarqua que Leia était une copie conforme d'elle mais dans ses yeux, elle vit le même tempérament d'Anakin, puis elle regarda Luke, il était le sosie de son père mais avec le calme de sa mère mais elle voyait aussi en eux le même entêtement que son mari !

- Maman c'est qui cette dame ? Demanda Leia

- C'est Padmé, c'est une grande amie de papa et moi … mais le plus important est qu'il s'agit de ta vrais maman !

- Ma maman ?

- Oui Leia ! C'est ta maman, elle a dut partir pour une raison que tu comprendra plus tard, mais tu lui a beaucoup manqué !

Bréha fit avancer la petite fille vers Padmé qui s'agenouilla en faisait un sourire. Leia la regarda puis subitement la prit dans ses bras, Padmé surprise lui rendit son étreinte.

Owen s'abaissa alors vers Luke !

- Luke ! Comme pour Leia, Padmé est ta maman !

- Mais ma maman est morte onc' Owen ...

- Comme elle, tu comprendra pourquoi quand tu sera grand !

Luke regarda Padmé qui le regarda aussi ainsi que Leia. Il s'avança vers elle et lui demanda …

- C'est vrai tu es ma maman ?

- Oui Luke, je suis ta maman !

Alors Luke eut le même geste que Leia il alla subitement dans les bras de Padmé ! Leia et Luke comprirent alors qu'ils étaient frère et sœur et resserrent leur éteinte dans les bras de leur mère.

Padmé n'en pouvant plus laissa des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quatre ans, elle était à nouveau nourri d'espoir en tenant ses enfants dans ses bras ! Et se jure que bientôt, elle irai sauver Anakin des Sith et le faire revenir du coté de la force et qu'ils pourront former cette famille dont elle avait tant rêver.

Le soir arriva très vite sur la planète d'Alderaan, Padmé alla coucher ses enfants dans une chambre ! A savoir celle de Leia, mais la petite fille avait explicitement demandée que son frère dorme avec elle ! En arrivant dans la chambre de Leia, les jumeaux sautèrent sur le grand lit suivit de leur mère ! Ils se couchèrent et Padmé s'asseye devant eux !

- Maman, pourquoi papa n'est ici avec nous ? Demanda Luke

- Papa n'est pas avec nous car une méchante personne lui a raconté des mensonges ! Et comme il était triste, il a cru ce qu'on lui disait !

- Donc il nous aime pas ?! S'exclama Leia

- Si il vous aime ! Il vous aime plus que tout l'univers ! Vous savez votre père est l'homme le plus fort de toute la galaxie !

- Et si il sait que nous étions la il viendrait nous voir ?

- Bien sur mon chéri ! Si, il savait que nous sommes tous les trois ensemble, il courrait vers nous et nous prendre dans ses bras !

- Alors il faut qu'on aille le voir, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Dit Leia en se levant sur le lit en ayant une expression sur d'elle

Padmé sourit en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper ! Sa fille avait bien hériter du caractère impulsif de son père. Puis elle pensa aux mots de sa fille … _« si seulement ça pouvait l'être » _se dit Padmé ! Mais ça ne l'était pas, il y avait des centaines de clones, des droïdes et des soldats qui doivent être autour de Dark Vador donc impossible de l'approcher. Mais pire encore Dark Sidious a comme un lien l'unissant à Vador, si jamais le seigneur noir des Sith sentait que Anakin prenait le déçut sur Vador, il n'hésitera pas à le corrompre une nouvelle fois en lui racontant des mensonges !

- C'est à cela que nous allons y réfléchir ma chérie ! Répondit Padmé à Leia. Maintenant allonge toi vous devez dormir car demain va être une longue journée pour nous tous !

- Quand tous sera fini et que papa revienne vers nous, on rentrera à la maison ? Demanda Luke

- C'est le but de cette mission top secret ! Allé un dernier bisous et on dort !

Padmé embrassa longuement ses jumeaux en leur disant qu'elle les aimait très fort. Puis elle remonta la couverture sur leur petit corps et alluma une lampe de chevet à faible lumière pour pas qu'ils aient peur du noir. Puis elle sortit de la chambre en leur souhaitant bonne nuit ! Elle rencontra Bréha … celle qui fut la première mère de Leia et Padmé ne pouvait enlever cette culpabilité d'arracher un enfant à sa mère !

- Je suis désoler Bréha !

- De quoi donc ?

- Maintenant que je suis de retour, Leia va devoir m'accompagner et je sais que Bail et vous rêviez tant d'avoir une petite fille

- Chère amie, il est vrai que je vais être triste de ne plus avoir Leia à mes cotés mais elle est avant tout votre fille. J'ai juste pris soin d'elle le temps que nous ayons une bonne nouvelle pendant cette période si noir ! Et cette bonne nouvelle n'est autre ce que nous allons annoncer quand nous serons revenu toutes les deux dans la salle de conférence ! Et puis sachez que Bail et moi avions fait une autre demande d'adoption et elle a été accepter ! Nous sommes juste en attente que l'enfant qui sera le notre vienne au monde !

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras et retournèrent vers la salle de conférence ou tous le monde prit place devant un hologramme qui représentait l'Étoile de la Mort. Padmé prit place à coté de Natalie et Obi-Wan. Bail alla activer l'hologramme en expliquant leur présence !

- Mes amis, depuis quatre ans l'empire construit une sorte de satellite nommé : l'Étoile de la Mort ! Elle n'est pas terminé mais sera utilisable d'ici quelques d'années plus ou moins ! Nous ne connaissions pas les usages de cet arme jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une information provenant de l'empire ! Il semblerai que l'un d'entre eux fasse un double jeu et nous envois au péril de sa vie des données importantes !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda l'amiral Ackbar

- Une démonstration holographique de cette station … par ailleurs la voici !

Bail appuya sur le bouton et laissa ses invités observer ce qu'il avait reçut. L'hologramme représentait l'Étoile de la Mort terminé avança vers une planète puis s'arrêtant à une certaine distance de celle-ci. Puis la station déclencha un laser lumineux en direction de cette planète qui explosa en mille morceau !

Cela provoqua l'étonnement à tous les rebelles qui voyait l'hologramme. Bail ralluma la lumière et se remit devant les convives !

- Voila les usages exacte de cette Étoile ! Nous devons à tout prix arrêter l'empereur avant que celle-ci ne soit opérationnelle.

- Tous ça cause de la cupidité d'un seul homme ! Dit Padmé entre ses dents

- Calme toi Emma … enfin Padmé ! T'énerver ne servirai à rien ! Tenta Thomas pour la calmer

- Thomas à raison ma belle ! … J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on est entrain de vivre !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Dit Padmé à ses amis

Bail annonça également le changement de planète pour ce qui concerne la base de l'Alliance Rebelle. Ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de la mettre sur une des planètes qui se trouve dans la bordure extérieur : Hoth ! Et qu'ils partiront une fois que tout sera mis en place. Ils quittèrent donc la salle de conférence pour allé se coucher !

Natalie et Thomas allaient occuper une chambre qui était tout près de celle de Padmé ! Comme à leur habitude de terriens, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de leur amie !

- Ben dis donc ça ne rigole pas ici ! S'exclama Natalie

- C'est normal nous sommes dans une période ou règne une dictature impérial sous les ordres d'un homme qui ne peut être approcher ! Répondit Padmé

- Eh moi qui pensais que la politique terrienne était compliqué je commence à comprendre que non ! Dit Thomas

- Je comprends c'est très différent de la terre !

- Emma … enfin je veux dire Padmé …

- Vous pouvez continué à m'appeler Emma si vous en avez envie !

- Non on doit seulement s'habituer. Je voulais demander Hoth c'est quoi ?

- C'est une planète ou la météo est l'équivalence de l'arctique

- En clair on va se transformer en esquimau ! Plaisanta Natalie

- Non on aura une base dont les murs seront des grottes glacières mais on mettra également des bâtiments ou la chaleur sera à son maximum ! En plus de ça nous aurons des tenue spéciales ! Vous sentirez même pas le froids

- C'est bon à savoir !

**Vaisseau impérial, année – 15**

Dark Vador était en pleine conversation holographique avec son maître Dark Sidious ! Vador se trouvait dans son vaisseau près de l'Étoile de la Mort et son maître sur Coruscant.

_- Faites le nécessaires ! Je soupçonne cette Alliance Rebelles capable de nous voler les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort ! _

- Vous voulez que je concentre mon énergie sur cette alliance ?

_- Exactement ! Chercher qui est au commande de cette alliance ! _

- Avez-vous une idée précise mon maître ?

_- Le sénateur Bail Organa à refait son entrée au sénat ! Et il me semble qu'il cache quelque chose ! Allé lui rendre une petite visite sur Alderaan je pense que je cela lui ferai plaisir ! _

- Ce sera fait mon maître !

Vador coupa la conversation et ordonna à quelques hommes de préparer un vaisseau !

- Ou allons-nous mon seigneur ?

- Alderaan !

Anakin alla à l'intérieur du vaisseau et alla directement vers une partie ou il pourra être seul ! Et ferma les yeux ! Il sentit que le vaisseau décolla et partit en direction vitesse lumière sur Alderaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici, la fin de ce troisième chapitre. <strong>

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé les retrouvaille de Padmé avec les jumeaux et Obi-Wan ? **

**J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews :), j'accepte bien évidemment les critique raisonnable sur l'histoire afin de m'améliorer ! **

**Bisous **

**Danao **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous :) !  
>Voici ce quatrième chapitre de Across the Stars<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>Bon se retrouve à la fin du chapitre<br>Bonne lecture **

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de SW ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Natalie et Thomas qui sortent tout droit de ma petite tête**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°4 : <strong>« Je ne vais pas tous le temps fuir »

**Alderaan, année -15**

Padmé fut réveillé par un bruit étrange, elle quitta son lit et ouvra la porte !

- Obi-Wan tout va bien ?

- Non Padmé, réveillez les enfants et vos amis, nous partons sur Hoth plus tôt que prévu ! Lui annonça-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Maître Yoda et moi avons reçût une perturbation à travers la force à propos des troupes impérial arrivent ! Avec le chef des armées, nous avons vérifier si il y en avait à proximité les radar cela nous l'a confirmer !

- Allons-y !

Obi-Wan partit prévenir les autres occupants tandis que Padmé s'habilla de ses vêtements et courra vers la chambre de Leia, elle croisa Natalie qui fut elle aussi prévenu par Obi-Wan.

- Je viens t'aider à réveiller les jumeaux !

- Merci

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille, Natalie prit Leia dans ses bras et Padmé prit Luke et elle coururent vers le hangar pour prendre le vaisseau direction Hoth. Elle entrèrent et mirent les jumeaux sur un lit !

- Hum ... Se réveilla Luke

- Tout va bien mon chéri rendors-toi !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le petit Luke se rendormit. Padmé et Natalie les laissèrent avec des courtisanes pour s'en occuper et allèrent à l'extérieur du vaisseau pour aider les soldats ! Mais des bruit de tirs laser de firent entendre à l'extérieur.

Padmé alla sur le balcon et vit le vaisseau des séparatistes se posèrent ou quelques clones en sortir en tirant tout sur leur passage ! Puis elle le vit ! Padmé l'aurai reconnu entre mille et vit qu'en 4 années sans le voir, le corps de mari avait gagné en muscles. Elle décide néanmoins de ne pas se laisser attendrir face à stature de Vador ! Et alla rejoindre Obi-Wan !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle au maître Jedi

- Mettez-vous en sécurité ! Il ne faut pas que Vador vous voit !

- Mais à part ça ? Je ne vais pas tous le temps fuir alors que je suis capable de me défendre !

Obi-Wan savait qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis l'ancienne sénatrice alors il lui donna la mission de mettre toutes munitions dans des vaisseaux pour la planète Hoth. Elle accepta et commencer à courir partout au point de heurter Thomas qui aider les blesser à entrer dans les vaisseaux.

- Finalement c'est bien que tu dois venue ! Un médecin sur place je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il nous manquerai !

- Même si on me l'avait pas demander, en tant qu'humain, je n'aurai pas laisser tout individus blesser sans aucune aide médical dans ce trou !

- Je sais mais fait attention de ne pas te faire tuer aussi ou te faire blesser !

- Je serai prudent t'en fais pas !

Elle fit un oui de la tête et commença des aller-retour pour amener le plus de munitions possible dans les vaisseaux ! Puis quand tous furent prêt à partir, elle avança et se demanda ou était Natalie ! Elle croisa Obi-Wan accompagné de Yoda avec leur sabre laser bleu et vert en main !

- Vous savez ou se trouve Natalie ?

- Cette jeune femme nous ne l'avons vu ! Répondit Yoda

- Vous ne savez pas ou elle pourrait être ?

- Non elle m'a aidé à ramener les jumeaux au vaisseau et puis après je ne sais pas !

Tous les trois, ils coururent à travers le palais de Bail Organa à la recherche de Natalie ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils la trouvèrent en mauvaise posture : elle était retenu prisonnière par les clones qui la firent monter dans le vaisseau de l'empire ! Suivit de près d'Anakin !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Padmé courra …

- PADME! Obi-Wan CRIA

… mais la jeune femme n'entendit pas et sauta à l'intérieur du vaisseau avant que la trappe de se ferme !

Les deux maître Jedi virent le vaisseau de l'empire partir à vitesse lumière dans la galaxie en ayant à bord une innocente ne connaissant rien de leur monde et leur unique espoir de ramener Anakin vers le bon coté de la force ! Ils allèrent rejoindre le reste des rebelles dans les vaisseau. Thomas pensa alors que sa petite amie et son amie doivent être dans l'autre vaisseau qui les amenait vers la planète Hoth.

**Hoth, année -15**

Les vaisseaux de l'Alliance Rebelle arrivaient sur la planètes Hoth les uns après les autres. Chacun de ses passagers eurent une tenue pour la climatisation ! Les premiers à être évacuer furent les blesser suivit de Thomas. Le jeune homme avait beau être interne en médecine il savait néanmoins s'occuper de ses patient sans ses supérieurs. Il cousu les plaies avec l'aide de robot … malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y habitua pas et donna des remèdes pour permettre au soldat de l'Alliance de se remettre en forme !

Puis alla voir si il trouvait Natalie et Padmé dans les couloirs de cette base glacées mais rien ! Il croisa alors le maître Obi-Wan et l'interpella.

- Savez-vous ou se trouve Natalie et Emma … enfin Padmé ?

- Malheureusement, votre amie s'est retrouvée aux mains de l'ennemie et Padmé s'est empressée de la suivre en sautant à bord du vaisseau impérial clandestinement ! Lui répondit Obi-Wan

- Savez-vous ou ils vont les amener ?

- Deux solutions sont possible dans ce cas : soit Vador les garde avec lui dans le vaisseau de la flotte impérial soit il va les ramener sur Coruscant auprès de son maître Dark Sidious !

- Que va-t-il leur arrivé ? Demanda inquiet Thomas

- Si elles vont sur Coruscant, nul doute que le seigneur noir des Sith va les tuer mais si Vador les garde prisonnière et qu'il voit que Padmé est en vie … est un grand mystère car Anakin fera en sorte que Vador ne fasse pas de mal à Padmé car les deux personnalités l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui en faire !

- Donc vous être entrain de me dire qu'il faut qu'elles soient avec ce Vador machin

- C'est ça !

- Vous avez un moyen de les localiser ?

- Pour le moment non mais si nous en trouvons soyez certain que nous utiliseront cette solution !

Thomas ne se calma pas d'inquiétude pour autant ! La vie de celle qu'il aimait était en danger ainsi que de sa plus grande amie. Maintenant il comprit pourquoi Padmé voulait que Natalie et lui restent sur Terre ! Mais en tant qu'être humain, il était dans leur nature de venir en aide aux gens qu'ils aiment sans rien attendre en retour ! Obi-Wan lui fit signe de le suivre et furent tous les deux au centre de contrôle en retrouvant Bail ! Le sénateur d'Alderaan en les voyant s'approcha d'eux !

- Il semblerai que l'empire ait des soupçons sur mon rôle dans l'Alliance Rebelle

- Alors c'était pour vous que l'empire ait envoyer Vador ! Dit Obi-Wan

- Résultats des courses, Padmé et son amie sont entre leurs mains ! Annonce Bréha

- J'ai confiance en Padmé, elle est capable de se débrouiller quand elle est en danger et je suis certaine que son amie saura en faire tout autant ! N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Obi-Wan à Thomas

- Oui, elles savent s'entraider ! L'une comme pour l'autre sauront se débrouiller ! Répondit-il

- Que l'univers vous entendent !

**Vaisseau Impérial, année -15**

Padmé regarda dans les alentours, pour ne pas être vu par les clones et les soldats. Elle suivait discrètement Natalie toujours retenu par deux clones et qui l'entraînait vers les prisons. Malheureusement, Padmé remarqua que Natalie allait être en compagnie de Vador durant tous le voyage ! Elle décida donc d'aller dans un coin du vaisseau sans se faire repérer !

Quand le vaisseau arriva vers l'Étoile de la Mort, il alla se placer dans un hangar. Padmé entendis la trappe s'ouvrit ainsi que les pas de Vador, elle se cacha, mais quand Vador était à moins de 5 mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta ! Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou était Padmé … il sentait tout au fond de lui l'aura qu'il avait sentis auparavant ! Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa route ! Padmé vit que les clones le suivait et quand le vaisseau fut vide, elle sortit à son tour ! Mais comme le hangar était remplis de séparatistes, elle s'était déguiser en clones avec un blaster en main ! Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et agissait tel un clone ! Seulement un autre clone l'interpella !

- Tu descend du vaisseau ? Demanda le clone

- Oui ! Répondit Padmé en modifiant sa voix

- Il faut que tu aille faire le bilan avec Vador

- A propos de quoi ?

- Sur votre destination et le prisonnier que vous avez amener ! Il faut que tu aille en salle G127

- Bien ! J'y vais immédiatement !

Padmé partit en laissant le clone en direction de la salle G127 ! Elle avança dans les couloirs en cherchant la salle G127 !

Pendant ce temps, Natalie fut enfermer dans une salle ou il n'y avait aucune fenêtre seulement une lumière. Elle regarda les clones d'un regard noir et ils partirent en fermant la porte ! Natalie avança vers elle et cogne dessus !

- Laissez moi sortir ! Cria-t-elle

Padmé arriva enfin à la salle qui lui était indiqué et y entra à l'intérieur ! Vador était debout à regarda l'espace ou plusieurs vaisseaux séparatistes volaient !

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous à prit tant de temps ? Demanda Vador

- ...

- Vous n'avez pas de langue ? S'énerva-t-il

- Si … je n'ai aucune excuse seigneur Vador. Répondit Padmé toujours en modifiant sa voix

- Bien, et veuillez enlever votre casque quand je vous parle !

- Malheureusement cela est impossible, le Jedi Obi-Wan à réussi à me le défaire et nous nous sommes battu et avec son sabre, il a réussi à me faire une abominable cicatrice sur le visage ! Je ne souhaite pas vous donne une vision d'horreur mon seigneur !

- J'ai déjà vu pire que l'horreur soyez sans crainte ! Mais si cette cicatrice vous fait tant souffrir allez à vous la faire soigner immédiatement et nous parlerons plus tard de notre venue sur Alderaan

- Bien mon seigneur

Padmé partit et sans se faire voir, courra vers les prisons ! Elle descendit au sous sol de cette Étoile. Elle entendit de loin Natalie crier ! Elle s'approcha également de eux autre clones charger de surveiller les cellules !

- C'est pas possible cette bonne femme est insupportable ! Dit un clone aux autres

- Je vais allé lui dire un mot ! Dit Padmé

- Fait gaffe, elle risquerai de te mordre !

- C'est pas une bonne femme qui va réussir à me dominer !

Les clone rigolèrent et Padmé toujours dans son costume de clone alla vers la cellule ou était retenue son amie. Elle l'ouvrit et Natalie était planté devant elle prête à bondir.

- Faites moi sortir de cet endroit ! S'énerva Natalie

- Tu va te calmer !

- Je n'ai aucune intention de me calmer ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez espèce de …

Pendant que Natalie pétait un câble, Padmé retira son casque ce qui fit que Natalie se tut quelques secondes.

- Continue de péter un câble ! Lui murmura Padmé

- J'en ai plus que marre d'être ici. En plus il fait froids et j'ai faim bordel de dieu !

Les deux autre clones, n'en pouvaient plus alors ils se levèrent prêt à la calmer mais quand ils entrèrent, ils furent assommer par Padmé.

- Met un de ses vêtements comme ça nous serons invisible ! Lui conseille Padmé

- Et après ?

- Nous allons rejoindre les autres sur Hoth ! Et quand tu sera prête tu met le casque et tu prends une arme !

- Et comment ça marche ces trucks la ?

- Comme les flingues sur Terre. Je vais vérifier les alentours !

Padmé laissa son amie s'habiller et elle regarda les alentours ! Elle voyait que toutes les cellules était ouverte sauf une ! Intriguée, Padmé l'ouvris et vit …

- R2, 3PO!

Le petit droïde s'activa et tourna sa petite tête vers le clone, Padmé enleva son casque et R2-D2 émis des petits bruits signe qu'il était content de la revoir. Padmé alla vers son droïde de protocole et l'activa !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tout va bien 3PO tu es en sécurité !

- Veuillez m'excusez madame mais je suis Z-6PO relation humain-cyborg …

- Peu importe, le coupa Padmé, il faut partir d'ici ! Suivez-moi !

Le petit droïde suivit l'ancienne sénatrice tandis que le droïde de protocole suivit R2 en se plaignant !

- Je vais regretter cette aventure une nouvelle fois !

Natalie rejoignit Padmé et vit les robots !

- C'est quoi ?

- Deux droïdes qui m'appartiennent !

- Bon que faisons nous ?

- Nous allons prendre un vaisseau et partir sans attirer l'attention sur nous

- Et si nous attirons l'attention ?

- Eh ben … nous allons nous défendre !

Tous les quatre partirent vers l'ascenseur ! Le petit droïde émis des petit bruit à l'attention de Padmé !

- Oui R2 que se passe-t-il ?

R2 fit des bruit en sortant un objet de sa carcasse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit, Padmé regarda le droïde en or qui lui traduit !

- R2 dit qu'il vous donne ceci en cas que vous en auriez besoin !

Padmé prit l'objet et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre laser !

- C'est très gentil R2 mais … je ne sais pas l'utiliser !

Heureux, R2 sautilla !

- Il dit que même si vous ne savez pas l'utiliser, il vous sera tout de même utile !

- Emma … enfin Padmé, ce petit robot bleu à l'air d'être intelligent alors si dans ce monde je dois apprendre à vivre avec des robots alors je l'écouterait si j'étais toi !

- D'accord ! Souffla Padmé

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews :), j'accepte bien évidemment les critiques raisonnables sur l'histoire afin de m'améliorer !<br>Bisous**

**Danao **


End file.
